


Better Than Chicken Soup

by nverland



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando isn't feeling well, Viggo makes it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Chicken Soup

Title: Better Than Chicken Soup  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind  
Warnings: Sex, like that’s a bad thing  
Beta: The wonderful Original Namarie, who gently prods me and gives me the best inspiration.

 

 

Orlando got up from the chair he’d been sitting in, reading, and touched Viggo on the shoulder.

“I’m going to bed, love. I’ll see you later,”he said and started down the hall to their bedroom.

“Kind of early, isn't it baby?” Viggo asked, feeling a little concerned. It was only 9:30, and a Friday night. Orlando was normally up until almost midnight, and usually later on weekends.

“Just really tired tonight,” he mumbled, closing the door behind him.

Viggo sat there, thinking that it was strange, but then again, Orlando had been up since before dawn all week, maybe the hours had just finally caught up with him. Viggo finished the chapter he was reading, and got up to follow Orlando to bed. He grabbed both their cups and rinsed them out, putting them in the sink, and checking to make sure the animals had water and were all right. When he got to the bedroom Orlando was sleeping curled on his side. Viggo undressed and crawled into bed, spooning around Orlando, who mumbled sleepily to not and pushed behind him, while pulling away.

‘Well that’s strange,’ Viggo thought. ‘Maybe it’s more than just tired.’

Moving away slightly, he lay there watching Orlando sleep. Everything seemed normal, and he finally drifted off himself.

Orlando woke up the next morning, Viggo snoring softly on the other side of the bed. He got up carefully so as not to wake him, grabbed his robe and left the bedroom. As soon as the animals heard him, he was mobbed. But that was nothing new, they did that every morning. He let the dogs out the back door, and headed into the guest bathroom, not wanting to wake Viggo. His head was pounding, and he turned on the shower to let the water warm while he relieved his aching bladder. Checking the water, he turned it up hotter, he dropped his robe on the counter and stepped in. He turned with his back into the hot spray and leaned his head back against the shower wall. The hot water felt heavenly. It seemed to be easing some of the pressure in his head. After a few moments, he stood back up and grabbed the shampoo, spending extra time massaging his scalp. Then, stepping back under the water he rinsed carefully. Turning to face the water, he again adjusted it to almost scalding and stuck his head back under the water. Yes, this was almost perfect, he could feel the pain leaving and running down the drain with the water.

Finally shutting off the shower, he stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying off. Wrapping himself in his robe, he shut off the lights and stepped back into the hall, heading back to the kitchen to let the dogs in. By the time he got there, he found Viggo sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, and the dogs having their breakfast.

Orlando’s head started to pound again as soon as he got into the bright light. He made himself a cup of coffee, lots of cream and sugar, just the way he liked it, and grabbed some sinus tablets. His face felt like it was on fire. Dropping into his chair, he sipped at his coffee and gulped down the medicine. 

“You okay baby? You don’t look to good,” Viggo asked.

“Headache. Feels like my face wants to explode,” Orlando answered, taking another sip from his cup.

They sat there quietly for a bit, Viggo reading the paper, and Orlando cuddling his favorite cat. The pills just were not helping. Taking his cup, he got his pain medicine out and took two, washing it down with the last of his now-cold coffee.

“Think I’m going back to bed for awhile. My head just won’t quit hurting. Maybe if I try to sleep it off it’ll get better,” he said, stopping to kiss Viggo on the top of the head as he went by.

“Call me if you need anything, angel. And leave the door open so I can hear you,” Viggo called after him.

Sidi followed Orlando down the hall, and jumped up on the foot of the bed when he crawled in, with all intentions to protect Orlando from the big bad cats, should they decide to bother his human. Orlando curled up on his side again, pulling the bedding back to just the sheet, and trying to drift off. Viggo waited awhile, then went down the hall to check on things. Sidi didn’t lift his head, but his tail started thumping when he saw Viggo, until he saw one of the cats. His head popped up and he gave a low, menacing growl to scare it away.

“Paris,” Viggo whispered, “out of here,” watching as the cat swiftly left the room.

Leaning across the bed, he gently ran a hand across Orlando’s head, checking to see if he had a fever, and if he was breathing all right. 

“Mmmmmm, that feels good. More,” Orlando moaned.

Viggo shifted on the bed and started to rub across Orlando’s shoulders and upper back. Moving his hands slowly up, he worked the tight muscles in his neck and then moved on to his scalp, running his hands into the soft, brown curls, finally coming around to run just his fingertips across Orlando’s face, pressing gently on a few pressure points around his sinuses’, then moving back to his scalp again. Viggo kept the massage up until he felt Orlando breathing slowly again, drifting back to sleep.

‘Well, that explains it. He hasn’t had a migraine in months. Poor baby.’

Getting up from the bed, Viggo patted Sidi on the head and picked up Drew and Shy, heading back to the kitchen and the waiting dirty dishes. He was just drying his hands when he heard Orlando yell for him. Getting to the door, he found Will and Balian teasing Sidi, who was standing in the middle of the bed growling at the kittens.

“Sorry, baby. I didn’t see them come down the hall,” Viggo said, scooping up the kittens and closing the door behind him.

Orlando patted Sidi. “Good boy, now lay down and let’s go back to sleep,” Orlando said, curling back onto his other side and closing his eyes.

Viggo puttered around the house, trying to keep quiet. He was afraid to do the laundry, the sounds might disturb Orlando, and he really thought that sleep was what was really needed right now.

Several hours later, Viggo heard the bedroom door open and Orlando and Sidi came into the kitchen. He got up from where he was sitting to let the dog out and sat Orlando down in a chair, making him a cup of coffee and handing him two pills for his head. Todd and Jimmy jumped up on the table, vying for attention from Orlando. As he took the cup and swallowed the pills, Orlando looked up at Viggo.

“Vig, why are all the cats named after my characters? We have one of everything except Legolas. And why do we not have a Legolas?”

“Because I want a little of you around when you can’t be. And I thought it was kinda cute. But you are the only Legolas that will ever be in this house, baby.”

“Okay,” Orlando said, shaking his head. “And why do we have no cats named after your characters?”

“Because we don’t need another fifty cats, baby. We have enough with just you.”

“So, if I do another movie, we have to get another cat?”

“If you want, angel. You’re the one who keeps bringing them home. I just name them. Are you feeling better? You sound a little better.”  
“I think so, but it still hurts some. Think I’m going to finish this and go back to bed,” Orlando said, downing the last of the cup and standing. “I’m not taking Sidi this time. He snores.”

Viggo chuckled as Orlando went back to the bedroom, holding Sidi’s collar. “Not this time, boy. Daddy needs some rest.”

Viggo spent the rest of the afternoon trying to write, but the house was just too quiet without Orlando teasing the animals and doing all the other little things he did. Finally giving up, he went to make a light dinner.

‘Maybe just a little soup and a sandwich tonight. I don’t think Orlando will feel up to much else, if he even eats that.”

Fixing a tray, Viggo crept into the dark bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. The cats and dogs sat at the closed door, wondering what they had done to be kept out. 

Viggo set the tray on the top of a dresser and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Angel, you need to wake up for a little bit. I brought you something to eat.”

Rolling onto his back, Orlando opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the pain was gone. The second was that Viggo was sitting on the edge of the bed looking very concerned. And the third was that he was really hard and aching. Reaching up, he slid his hand behind Viggo’s neck and pulled him down into a needy kiss.

Breaking apart, Viggo smiled at him. “Feeling better?” 

“Much. Thank you for letting me sleep and keeping the cats out. For being such a considerate and loving man, I think you deserve a reward,” Orlando said pulling Viggo back down for another kiss.

“And what kind of reward did you have in mind?” Viggo asked breathlessly when they finally separated.

“I thought maybe you might want to take advantage of a sick man.”

“Advantage? Do I look like the kind of man who would take advantage of you while you weren’t feeling well?”

“Yes. As a matter of fact, you do. I think it’s just what I need to make me feel all better,” Orlando smirked moving Viggo’s hand to his throbbing crotch.

Shifting on the bed, Viggo pulled his shirt over his head and settled down next to Orlando.

“So you think a shot from Dr Viggo would make things feel better?”  
“I think a shot from Dr Viggo would make things feel very much better. Now take off those pants and get into bed. I want to feel you against me.”

Reaching down to unfasten his jeans, Viggo pushed them off and crawled under the sheets, curving his body against Orlando’s, pressing his swollen flesh into Orlando’s thigh. Running his hand across the smooth chest, he lowered his mouth to Orlando’s, capturing him in a searing kiss. Breaking apart, gasping for air, Viggo grinned down at Orlando wolfishly.

“You sure you feel up to this, angel? I wouldn’t want to make you feel worse.”

Orlando didn’t answer with words, but by grabbing Viggo’s cock and squeezing firmly, then releasing him. Viggo groaned, pressing himself into Orlando’s hand. Rolling himself on top of Orlando, he ground down, both of them gasping at the feeling of hot flesh against hot flesh.

Slipping down the hard body under him, Viggo flicked his tongue against a peaked nipple before taking it between his teeth and pulling. Orlando shuddered, arching up into the contact. Viggo grinned and sucked the pebbled nub into his mouth, nipping and then laving it with his tongue. Moving across Orlando’s chest, leaving soft kisses along the way, he gave the other taut nipple the same treatment, nipping and sucking until Orlando was writhing under him.

Moving lower still, he kissed and licked his way to the soft trail of hair leading to the ultimate treasure. Tugging gently with his teeth, Orlando arched and begged for more. Not wanting to disappoint the love of his life, Viggo swiftly moved to hover over Orlando’s straining cock. Blowing softly across the dripping flesh, Viggo ran just the tip of his tongue across the weeping head, lapping at the fluid collecting there.

“Mmmmmm, essence of Orlando,” Viggo purred, just before engulfing Orlando’s length.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Orlando groaned, pressing upwards into the moist heat.

Viggo pinned Orlando’s hips to the bed, and sucked hard. Moving his mouth up and down the hard shaft, he moved one hand to cradle Orlando’s balls, rolling them carefully, enjoying the gasps and moans coming from the top of the bed. Moving his hand further down, he ran a calloused finger down through Orlando’s cleft, brushing against his opening repeatedly until Orlando was begging, pressing the bottle of lube down at him, asking for more.

Squirting a generous amount of lube into his hand and letting it warm, Viggo coated his fingers and pressed one inside Orlando slowly. Orlando sighed, and pressed down.

“Move, more, something,” he moaned, shifting.

Viggo didn’t need much coaxing, he was in as much need as Orlando. Moving his finger in and out a few times, he added a second and started to carefully stretch the tight opening, then added a third, curling his fingers to search for the tight bundle of nerves he knew would make Orlando scream. And scream he did. Finally satisfied that Orlando was ready for him, he removed his fingers, and slid his still-slick palm across his own aching length. 

“You ready for me love?” he asked, pulling his mouth from Orlando’s shaft.

“More than. Get up here and take care of me,” Orlando demanded.

Viggo crawled up Orlando’s body, nipping and kissing as he went. Leaning down, he pressed his mouth to Orlando’s panting one, thrusting his tongue into the hot cavern in imitation of what he would be doing to other parts of Orlando’s body in a few moments. Breaking apart and leaning up, Viggo reached down, grasping Orlando’s toned legs, moving them to his shoulders, and pressing forward. As he slipped slowly inside Orlando’s body, they both sighed. They always had the feeling of coming home whenever their bodies were joined. Thrusting shallowly at first, Viggo quickly picked up the pace, increasing the rhythm until they were both panting and groaning. Reaching between them, he grasped Orlando’s throbbing cock, stroking as much in time to his thrusts as he could. Within moments Orlando erupted, spattering them both with thick pearly liquid, Viggo’s name mixed with curses spilling from his lips. Orlando’s passage pulsing around him, and the sight of him lost in rapture were Viggo’s undoing. He followed Orlando over the edge into bliss with another three hard thrusts, coating his insides with his seed.

Pulling Orlando’s legs from his shoulders, he collapsed onto the younger man, gasping for air. Rolling to the side, he laid there for a moment before getting up to get a towel. Coming back into the room, he carefully cleaned up Orlando, then himself, tossing the towel at the pile of laundry in the corner. Slipping back under the sheets, he pulled Orlando into his arms.

“You all right, angel?”

“Better than all right. I feel completely healed. Was just what the doctor ordered. Next time I get a headache, I’m asking for another shot of Dr Viggo. Makes everything much better,” he yawned, snuggling down onto Viggo’s chest.

“ Aren't you hungry, baby? You haven’t eaten today. I brought you some dinner.”

"Nope, I’m fine. Besides,” he said, cracking one eye open and looking at the dresser where the tray sat, “I don’t think there’s much left.”

Turning his head, Viggo saw Sidi on the floor eating the sandwich, and all the cats on the dresser lapping up the chicken soup.

“Damn animals,” Viggo grumbled.

“That’s okay, didn’t want it anyway. Just want you,” Orlando mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

Viggo chuckled, pulling Orlando closer and closing his eyes. He knew he had a mess to clean up, but it could wait until morning. Right now the only thing that really mattered was snoring softly in his arms.

 

~end~


End file.
